A Trip Away
by sasukeuzumaki001
Summary: When Sasukes returns to the village the council sees this as a perfect oppertunity... SasuNaru, ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked she had to make sure she had heard right

"We said we have made the decision that either the Uchiha is killed or one of his former team mates that is the punishment we are going to pass and it is not going to change" Tsunade wanted to scream she couldn't believe it

"I understand the kill off Uchiha but harming one of his team mates, innocent team mates at that?" she asked the council nodded

"We want your decision by the end of tomorrow or we will decide for you" they said with that Tsunade nodded and left heading for the high security room Sasuke was locked in when she arrived it was to see that the rest of team 7 was there all 4 waiting for the judgement.

"They are really being sadistic" she said all four waited in silence

"I have a choice to make. Sasuke or one of the other members of the team" she explained Naruto looked horrified at the thought and shocked everyone by breaking down

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked

"its because of me I know what they want they want you to choose one of us and to then pick me they want rid of me" he sobbed, Tsunade suddenly understood and called a council meeting taking team 7 with her she barged in her face livid

"I see what your game is you want me to put Naruto in Sasuke's place" the looks on the council members faces was enough to see that she was right she went to speak but Sasuke beat her to it

"I won't allow it" several heads turned to the raven haired boy to stare

"It's not fair, not fair to punish an innocent person" he said

"That boy is anything but innocent" one member of the council shot out

"Tell me please what it is he is guilty of?" Sasuke requested

"Because I would love to know" he added, no one replied Naruto looked down to the floor and stayed quiet for probably the first time in his life, he didn't want anyone to tell only Sasuke, Kakashi and the Hokage knew

"Why? Why am I guilty of anything, I was just a baby, I dint make the choice." Naruto said a hand gripping his belly where everyone but Sakura knew the seal was.

ic

"It's not going to happen so drop it" she said before also leaving Sakura looked confused,

"I don't understand" she said, Kakashi didn't help he just began following where the other three had gone…

**2 hours later in Tsunade's office**

"Ok here's the plan, Sasuke Naruto you two are going on a mission I received earlier today from an old friend of mine, your going on it because its a long term mission and it will get you away from the village while we sort this mess out." Sasuke and Naruto nodded

"Details?" Sasuke asked

"On the Scroll" she replied throwing two scrolls one to Sasuke and one to Naruto,

"There's one more thing, that's not on that scroll" both the boys looked up,

"For this mission you both need to be a little.... more officially qualified..." she said throwing two ANBU uniforms to the boys,

"As of now you are both ANBU of the hidden leaf village, go get packed up read the scrolls and meet back here in 1 hour" Naruto's mouth was hanging open in shock as he stared at the porcelain mask designed to look like a fox that was on top of the pile of clothes he was holding he numbly nodded then turned to leave, Sasuke following behind

"Oh and one more thing" the boys turned around beginning to get sick of the 'one more thing'

"Confess already" If they where shocked they didn't show it, but both left in silence...

As they walked through the village both where processing what they had been told, Naruto was still shocked about his becoming ANBU because it meant he was one step closer to his dream, but they last thing Tsunade has said was still playing on their minds as well. Naruto turned his sights on Sasuke, his best friend, Naruto would openly admit that he liked Sasuke as somewhat more than a friend, but he never once believed that Sasuke might like him back, after all the teme who was his best friend had his own dreams to fulfil one of those dreams could not be fulfilled if he was with Naruto, he looked ahead muttered a goodbye and wondered off towards his apartment that they where just passing by.

Sasuke barely registered Naruto's muttered goodbye also too lost in his own thoughts to notice that he was even alone, 'I don't really care about my clan, I could live without them if it meant having Naruto' with that single thought line Sasuke decided, he was going to make Naruto his.

**1 hour later outside the Hokage tower**

Sasuke arrived back at the same time as Naruto and before the blonde could even register that he was even there pulled him off to one side out of the way, Naruto went to shout at him but Sasuke was quick to cover his mouth

"Be quiet and hear me out Dobe" Sasuke took a deep breath

"Ok I have been thinking about what Tsunade said, well I was thinking about it before she even mentioned it, and well she was right, I like you Naru, more than a best friend should, but I don't care I want to be with you, and if you say what about my clan I will hit you so hard I will have to carry your unconscious body to the mission" Sasuke let everything out then slowly removed his hand Naruto didn't speak to begin with

"Sasuke, she was right when she said it to me too, I like you too, and after you said that about your clan I'm over everything that was stopping me from saying yes I want to be with you too" with than Naruto gave Sasuke a quick gentle kiss on his lips and walked off leaving a slightly shocked Sasuke to catch up, when he did he grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tight mentally noting that it felt so right, Naruto's hand seemed to fit in his perfectly with that they both entered the Hokage's office.

**4 hours later**

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall beside Naruto in what was supposedly a kitchen in a place called grummand place he glanced to his left where Naruto was also leaning against the wall, watching what was going on. Two people where arguing Dumbledore their employer and a man called Sirius who was apparently their charges godfather

"Harry is more than capable of taking care of himself why have guards?" he asked

"Furthermore, guards whose faces we can't see and from the looks of things are about the same age of not younger than Harry himself." He added before Dumbledore could say anything, the others in the room nodded in agreement

"Sirius does have a point" a red haired woman who they knew was called Mrs Weasly said, Dumbledore turned to Sasuke and Naruto, would you please come over here so we can introduce formally, without masks as the other members of the order should know what your unmasked selves look like since you will be undercover at the school"

Sasuke sighed

"This goes against every protocol in the book, I can't believe I am doing this" he grumbled, Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"Don't worry we can sort it out, besides we probably wont even end up here again and if the need be we can do a mass memory wipe jutsu" Sasuke nodded and sighed before reaching up and removing his mask, Naruto doing the same beside him

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke stated

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto followed with, Sirius's eyes went wide

"How old are you?"

"I turned 15 a couple of weeks ago and Naruto turns 15 in October" Sasuke stated, receiving shocked looks from several people

"You are too young to be doing magic outside of school" Mr Weasly stated, Sasuke sighed again now beginning to feel like Shikamaru with all his sighing.

"ok, look, by all laws and jurisdictions from our home we have been legally adults since we where 11 when we graduated the ninja academy, since then we have been on countless missions from the simple thing of washing someone's clothes to going out on a mission that could potentially get us killed, this is one of those missions, the lack of details given for this mission and your refusal to give us any more information makes this mission frustratingly difficult giving it a rank of ss rank, the lack of details could get us killed, and this is what I have to point out, from what we have heard this Harry person you are talking about apparently has a rather big mission to fulfil, however if it comes to my attention or Naruto's attention that one of us could be harmed or killed its our duty to each other as fellow shinobi of the hidden leaf village as well as being my boyfriend that I have to protect him meaning if the need be I wont hesitate to kill this dark lord you are talking about as well, do I make my self clear" Sasuke finished with a glare that told everyone that if they dared say anything against what he had just said they would be in for serious trouble, Naruto had also nodded in agreement with what Sasuke had said about the duty to protect telling everyone that the same applied for him as well. There was a shocked silence for several moments while everyone processed what had been said, and then something clicked in Sirius's head

"Wait, did you just say boyfriend?" Sasuke glared again and nodded

"Got a problem?" Sirius shook his head,

"No none at all, but I can't promise that the kids at the school wont" Sasuke shrugged

"They don't bother me" he stated, Naruto beside him tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn,

"I'm sorry for keeping you after such a long journey but Harry and the others should be arriving shortly."

**45 minuets later**

And Sasuke and Naruto where finally trudging up the stairs with a tired Harry, Ron and Hermione following behind them, they had been introduced as foreign exchange students to the three and where suddenly shoved to the side into a room with one double bed and a bunk bed

"This is your room boys" Mrs Weasly said before closing the door and taking the girls to their room.

Naruto yawned widely and flopped down onto the bed asleep before he landed, Sasuke scoffed

"Stupid Dobe," Sasuke shook his head then began pulling off Naruto's clothes. Leaving him in his boxers before striping himself down and climbing in to bed himself

"Good night" he stated and also quickly dropped off to sleep; Harry and Ron shared a look shrugged and also went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so heres chapter 2, **

**first: thanks to everyone who has faved, added this to story alert etc. :)**

**second: you guys should know that i am completely winging it for making this story, it most lightly wont follow any particular story line and will most lightly be the oddest story you will all ever read, **

**third: please enjoy the second chapter, third chapter coming as soon as i am finished it **

**The next morning**,

Began rather eventfully, Fred and George came in to wake Harry and Ron succeeding, they then turned to Sasuke and Naruto to find them wrapped around each other apparently dead asleep, the four boys looked at each other and Fred and George smiled and pulled out a camera, he went to take a photo but the camera suddenly flew out of his hand pinned to the wall by a kunai

"Try that again and the kunai wont be going through the camera" a voice grumbled they looked over to see Sasuke's head slightly risen and his arm flopping down so it lay over Naruto's bare back once more

"Its time to get up Breakfast will be ready soon" Fred stated, Sasuke nodded and gently shook Naruto who let out a noise of defiance

"No get up, snuggle time with s'uke" Naruto mumbled snuggling further into Sasuke who had the decency to blush,

"Roo, its time to wake up, I will get you ramen if you do" Sasuke said again gently shaking the blonde boy, Naruto's arms relaxed and he sat up, looking more like a confused 5 year old than the 15 year old he was, he rubbed his eyes,

"Ramen?" he asked, Sasuke nodded

"Yeah when we go out later today I will get you some ramen but we have to get up now for breakfast" Naruto seemed to think this over then nodded, throwing his legs over the side of the bed before stumbling for the door not seeming to care that he was only in his boxers still

"Um… aren't you going to get dressed?" Harry asked, Naruto froze and Sasuke winced, then his eyes went wide as Naruto turned purple eyes on Harry whose eyes went wide, Sasuke jumped out of bed pulling on a t-shirt over his pyjama bottoms and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's wrist

"Come on Dobe breakfast time" Sasuke then proceeded to drag Naruto out of the room leaving 4 silent people behind

"Was it just me or where his eyes purple?" Harry asked, everyone nodded then left heading for breakfast.

When they arrived down stairs it was to find Naruto happily munching on some toast while Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair

"Have you calmed down now?" he asked, Naruto sent a glare to make Sasuke proud at said boy for asking the question

"I guess not" Sasuke sighed, and leaned back beginning to leisurely munch on his own piece of toast shaking his head slowly

"All of this because someone asked if he was going to get dressed" Sasuke mumbled to himself, he sighed again and sat up looking at Naruto leaning over to look into his eyes then gave a small smile

"Welcome back dobe" Naruto blinked, then shook his head

"Not so welcome awakening if you ask me" he grumbled, Sasuke rolled his eyes

"You have a worse attitude than me when you wake up, you go to learn to control your inner demon's you know" Naruto didn't reply straight away

"Kyuubi isn't easy to control, you should know that better than anyone considering how many times you have been face to face with him" Sasuke sighed and shook his head

"Yeah but that's not really an excuse, you should still be able to control him better" Naruto finished eating his toast and turned to face his raven haired boyfriend with a contemplating look on his face

"Lets seal a homicidal, hundreds of years old, nine tailed fox demon in your belly and see you deal with controlling him every day of your life without slipping up any shall we" Sasuke shook his head,

"That one I will let you off with, you control him brilliantly, besides what's one little slip of no one gets hurt right?" Naruto nodded,

"Got a problem though" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in question

"Too much charka, neither me or kyuubi have used any charka in over 2 weeks now because of the lack of missions and training doesn't cut it, mine and his own charka are building up and I need to release it, too much and it weakens the seal, weakened seal equals too much of kyuubi's charka leaking into my body equals an over load equals my own charka not being able to meld the excess of kyuubi's charka with my own equals too much foreign charka, long story short it will kill me" Sasuke's eyes widened,

"That's not good" Naruto shook his head

"That's why he comes out so easily at the moment, his power is directly linked with my emotions" Sasuke nodded,

"I know, we will sort it, even if we have to go to some secluded area and just let you let rip with it all, we will find a way" Naruto giggled a little then stood up,

"I'm going to get dressed" Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto leave, noting that the seal was visible on his belly which only told Sasuke how true Naruto's words where. He sighed at how troublesome everything was

"Typical why didn't I let Naruto come catch me, at least then I could have put up a fight and we wouldn't have this problem, me and my stupid ideas" Sasuke then became aware of everyone watching him, he sent them a questioning look

"What was all that about?" Ron asked, Sasuke sent another questioning look,

"Whatever you just said" Sasuke thought back on the conversation he had just had and realised at that moment that the whole thing had been in Japanese, he shrugged

"Nothing of your concern" he then turned to Sirius

"Got any ideas of places where we can train, well covered, where people wont find us? Naruto has a little problem he needs to deal with, and it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible" Sirius began to think, while he was quiet Fred and George getting the wrong idea said

"What's wrong with the bedroom, seems to be the place where most people take care of little problems, and aren't you his boyfriend, you should go help" Sasuke had the decency to blush at this sentence

"Not that type of problem, and we have barely been together 2 days a bit soon for that kind of thing don't you think" Fred and George's eyes widened and comprehension drew over their faces.

"You have only been together 2 days? You act like you have been together for longer"

"We have been best friends since we where 5 and it seemed everyone else could see it but we couldn't" Sasuke replied looking up to where he knew Naruto was

"He's pretty much the only reason I went back, if it weren't for him I would probably still be a missing nin, and he would probably have gotten himself killed trying to get me to come back home if I hadn't"

"Went back?" Hermione asked,

"Yeah I ran away from home when I was 12 just went back home about a week ago."

"Why did you run away?" Ginny asked,

"I didn't think I could get what I wanted by staying there, there was this guy, Orochimaru, he's like our homes version of your dark lord, I think, he played on my weaknesses, knew what to say to get me to do whatever he wanted me to, Naruto tried to bring me back for nearly 3 years, I almost killed him twice, stupid dobe that he is, he made a promise and Naruto damns himself to hell to live up to them." by the time Sasuke had finished speaking the room was in a shocked silence

"You almost killed him?" Sirius asked, Sasuke nodded

"yeah this isn't a tattoo, and neither is the spiral on Naruto's stomach, the fact that it can even be seen when he isn't using charka, or training is worrying" Sasuke indicated the curse seal and his hand fell slowly off it as he finished speaking, a contemplating look on his face. He shook his head after a few moments and left the room as Naruto entered it mumbling something about going to dress.

Naruto frowned at the door Sasuke had just left through tilting his head,

"Whats up with the teme?" he asked

"dunno he said something about running away and then something about almost killing you and then said that those things that look like tattoo's aren't actually tattoo's and left." Naruto nodded in understanding noting that no one understood what Sasuke had meant. He sighed

"Ok, put it this way, that spiral on my stomach and that mark on Sasuke's neck are like our homes version of Harry's scar, prominent and evil, mine and these (he let his fingers brush over the whisker marks on his cheeks) are literally marks that have made my life a living hell since day one, Sasuke's isn't as bad, its more like Harry's scar more trouble than its worth and the mark of being touched by something evil." Naruto stopped at that and everyone let what he had said sink in, and slowly everyone nodded, everyone finally understanding as Sasuke arrived back into the room.

**later that day, at Diagon ally**

Naruto and the others where all walking leisurely down the ally, Sasuke and Naruto quite happily holding hands openly, when Naruto remembered something

"Oh Sasuke you promised me ramen" Sasuke nodded and looked around looking for somewhere he hoped would sell ramen

"Ramen? you might be able to get some from over there" Mrs Weasly said pointing over to a booth that to Naruto and Sasuke looked like it had been taken directly from one of the villages, Naruto's eyes lit up and he ran off towards it. going in and sitting down

"Hey can i get a bowl of miso ramen over here" he called as the others joined him looking around curiously, they all sat down as a bowl was put down before the blonde haired ninja the owner standing there also wanting to know what this boy thought of his food, Naruto picked up some chop sticks

"Ikadamasu" he clapped his hands together then broke the sticks and slurped up a generous amount of the noodles, Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Well?" he asked, Naruto didn't reply straight away

"It's not bad, nothing on itciharaku of course but its not bad, it will do" the owner looked slightly put out for several moments,

"You kids Japanese?" he suddenly asked, Naruto looked up

"Hai, nani? (yes, why?)" He replied,

"Thought so" Naruto frowned,

"You seem to know what your talking about most people who come in here don't" Naruto shrugged and finished the bowl placing it back on the counter, Sasuke spoke next

"You done?" Naruto nodded,

"Yeah lets go" with that he jumped up and left

"Ok where now?" he asked

"You both need wands" Mrs Weasly stated pointing towards the store, Naruto nodded and walked off Sasuke catching up and grabbing his hand

"That's creepy you know" Harry said quietly

"Your telling me" Ron said "I just give them applause they don't seem to care what people think"

**In the store **

"Ahh I see you are needing wands" Olivander said with a toothy grin, Naruto inched away slightly with a slightly disgusted look on his face,

"How about you young man would you like to go first? He asked motioning to Naruto" the blonde carefully stepped forward, I think I know just the right wand for you" Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man shuffled off he turned to Sasuke

"He's got to be older than baa chan" Sasuke snickered slightly not able to hide it, he shook his head

"Dobe" Naruto grinned and turned back to face the counter as the old man shuffled back with two boxes in his hand.

"Try this one, wood from a tree from a distant land, holds the hair of a fox" Naruto frowned and took the wand, he raised an eyebrow when nothing happened

"Wave it then" Harry said, Naruto rolled his eyes and waved the wand, only for his own blue charka with red shoot out turning into a grinning fox before vanishing, Naruto's eyes where wide

"Okay that was weird, why did this thing steal some of my charka?" he turned his eyes on the old man, a questioning yet hostile look in his eyes. Sasuke stepped forward

"What do you mean it stole your charka?" he asked

"When I waved it, my charka flooded through my hand and into the wand" Sasuke frowned now too, taking the wand Naruto was holding before making to wave it too"

"No don't, you cant use another persons wand" Harry said, Sasuke either didn't listen or didn't care as he waved it anyway, this time purple charka and again blue charka flowed out this time becoming a wolf before vanishing. The whole room had gone silent in shock, Sasuke raised an eye brow

"Problem?" he asked

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Ron asked, Sasuke just raised an eyebrow in question but dint speak

"Just as I thought, this is the wand for you" Olivander said making everyone turn to him as he handed Sasuke a similar looking wand the boy took it, the questioning look still on his face.

"Those two wands are unlike any I have ever seen before, I made then when I was in Japan many years ago, the wood they are made from is taken from the same tree, and the hairs one of a fox in this young mans (he motioned to Naruto) and the hair of a wolf in this young mans (he motioned to Sasuke) are possibly from the two strangest yet amazing animals I have ever seen, the fox and wolf they are from where two that shared a den, the Wolf was protective of the fox, I had no idea why until I realised they where mates, it confused yet amazed me" Sasuke frowned and looked at his wand

"So you're saying that these wands are connected because the hairs are from mated animals?" Olivander nodded

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying, though I don't know why you can use both" he said, Sasuke didn't answer, but he didn't need to

"Ah I see, now I understand" Olivander said, Naruto looked up and followed the mans line of vision to see that he and Sasuke where holding hands still. Naruto didn't say anything but released Sasuke's hand to take some money out of his pocket and handed it to Olivander. Sasuke doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's chapter 3,**

**Again a warning that this story will become very odd when it comes around to it, not sure when an update will be, but it will be up as soon as its written, however I do have a promise, you will get an update before my birthday which is somewhere between the 28****th**** of June and the 2****nd**** of July **

**1 hour later**

Was when they finally returned back to grummand place, Naruto hadn't said much since leaving the store lost in his thoughts and looking rather dazed, Sasuke sat down on a chair after pushing Naruto down, and leaned back almost as if waiting for something

"What are you waiting for?" Ron asked

"Naruto to be finished so I can find out what he's taking about" Sasuke said in reply

"He's not saying anything" Hermione said

"Not to you he isn't, he's taking to Kyuubi" Sasuke glanced over to Naruto as he sighed and seemed to rejoin the living world

"Thought so, the fox tail in my wand is from Kyuubi" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Kyuubi mated with a Wolf?" Naruto nodded

"He's not saying much on it, you know how stubborn he can be" this time Sasuke shrugged

"I'm not sure I want to know anyway."

**2 hours later**

Mrs Weasly had set the golden trio, Naruto and Sasuke on tidying up one of the many rooms in the house, the afore mentioned trio had grumbled about it but Sasuke and Naruto hadn't said a word

"This sucks, I want to do some real work for the Order" Ron said after another hour, Sasuke sighed

"This is actually quite refreshing, nice to be doing something that isn't potentially going to get me killed" Naruto nodded in agreement

"Yeah, but then remember how much we used to complain abut D-rank missions" Sasuke nodded

"Such children we where back then" Naruto giggled,

"You still are" Sirius' voice said from the door, everyone turned to look at him, taking this time to begin a short break

"Technically we aren't" Naruto said, "We have been adults since shortly after out 11th birthday" Sasuke added

"An 11 year old is not an adult" Sirius stated, Naruto rolled his eyes

"I agree, from what I have seen since I got here, I wouldn't dream of letting an 11 year old have full adult rights" he said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said sounding slightly annoyed

"What it sounds like, you three wouldn't last on your own" Sasuke said "Well you wouldn't where we come from, I would bet you wouldn't last 10 minutes" Naruto snorted

"that's a bit lenient isn't it, I wouldn't give them 5, half of the academy students could beat the three of them to pulps with one hand tied behind their backs"

"You don't know anything about us, how can you say that" Hermione said angrily,

"Because its obvious" Sasuke said

"Hey Sasuke, check this out" Naruto said, sensing a fight was going to break out, Sasuke turned to look at the wall Naruto was looking at

"What is it?" he asked

"That's my family tree" Sirius said, Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"Big family" he said

"Big problems" Naruto added, Sasuke nodded,

"If you base it off mine, that's true"

"Big problems?" Harry asked

"Yeah, my family was messed up, everyone in it was too busy looking for the big prize to care who got hurt on the way to getting it" Sasuke said

"My clan messed everything up, mostly for my brother, he was the best when I was younger, but then he changed, turned into someone I barely recognised anymore, then one night he killed everyone I was the only one who survived" everyone except Naruto stared wide eyed, Naruto simply hugged Sasuke from behind

"Yeah but we have each other now" Sasuke nodded

"He killed everyone?" Ron asked sounding horrified, no one answered him, Sasuke started cleaning again and Naruto turned to a desk and went to pull it open

"No don't there's a boggart in there" Hermione said, but it was too late Naruto had already opened it,

"What's a boggart?" he asked with a frown, Hermione pointed, Naruto turned to see a cloud of what looked like back smoke, he stepped back slightly as with a crack it changed shape, turning into a much younger version of Naruto he was crying, an arm covering his face while shadowed people turned their backs on him leaving him on his own, Sasuke frowned

"What's it doing" he asked

"It becomes your worst fear" Harry said, "to make it go away you have to make it into something that makes you happy" Naruto pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the imitation of himself

"What do I say" he asked, his voice breaking slightly

"Riddikilous" Harry said, Naruto closed his eyes concentrating, he opened them with determination in them

"riddikilous" there was a crack and this time there was the fully grown Naruto this time the shadowed people stepped forward becoming real people one of them Sasuke all who crowed around Naruto

"My worst fear is to be left alone, hated, despised, abandoned" Naruto explained, Sasuke walked forward and hugged Naruto from behind the same way Naruto had done for him earlier, Naruto smiled and turned his attention back to the boggart as a crack sounded out, there was a thump and everyone looked to the floor where Naruto lay dead along with several other people

"Your worst fear is loosing the people close to you all over again" Naruto said quietly, Sasuke didn't reply he just bit his lip, his eyes fixed on Naruto's apparently dead body, a hole through his chest, Naruto frowned when he noticed this turning to look at him, Sasuke turned away apparently not wanting to look at the image before him

"Make it something funny or happy and it will go away" Harry said, Sasuke glared

"How am I supposed to make that funny" he spat, with that he left the room which was shortly followed by a door slamming, Naruto turned to the boggart pretending to be his dead body and glared, Harry would later swear that his eyes had gone red but the boggart vanished with a crack

"How did you do that?" Ron asked while Sirius, Hermione and Harry stared in shock, Naruto didn't answer he simply left the room following where Sasuke had gone,

"Should we go and see if Sasuke is ok?" Harry asked the others nodded and they all left as well.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked into the room he was sharing with Sasuke, Harry and Ron seeing Sasuke lying on the bed, he frowned and walked over placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"S'uke, you ok?" Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto glanced over as the others came in but on the whole ignored them

"S'uke, talk to me" he said gently as he lay down facing the raven haired boy, Sasuke didn't say a word he simply buried his head in Naruto's shoulder

"I don't want to remember" he said "but I don't want to forget either" Naruto sighed

"I know it hurts but please, don't shut me out again" he said a slight begging tone to his voice

"I' not going to shut you out"

"Why did the boggart me have a hole though its chest" Naruto asked

"Because I was afraid, then when that happened, I honestly thought I had killed you, and yet when it happened I felt sick, it made me think of him, and I don't want to be him" Sasuke replied his voice breaking towards the end

"You aren't him, your Sasuke, you aren't-" Sasuke cut Naruto off by pushing his lips to his kissing him

"Don't say it" he said as he pulled away, Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke" the raven made eye contact,

"You don't have to be afraid of him" Sasuke flinched

"I' not afraid of him I just don't want the flashbacks" Naruto nodded pulling Sasuke into a tighter hug who welcomed it,

"You never answered my question" Hermione said, Naruto looked up at her

"How did you get the boggart to move without doing anything?" she asked, Naruto grinned

"I did do something, you just didn't know it since it wasn't magic I used, I let Kyuubi out briefly, it was enough to send the boggart back, guess having a demon sealed inside of me has its high points." Naruto shrugged then looked to Sasuke

"You hungry?" the raven nodded,

"Come on, we will go out, get something to eat and find somewhere to train" Sasuke nodded liking the idea, he silently admitted to himself that he needed to let off some steam.


	4. Chapter 4

**so, it's been a while... in all honesty i have been gone for so long due to that thing that hits us all at some point the life of authors... WRITERS BLOCK! yes, i had awful writers block when it came to this fic, while i probably should have put the fic on hold, i didn't want to, i have been going back to it every now and again slowly adding bits to it here and there, and now have finally (while on a train to a convention and ever since) managed to get another chapter out... hope you all had a merry christmas and all the best for the new year =] if you don't celebrate i hope you had a good time anyway**

**enjoy =]**

It was finally time, the time Naruto and Sasuke had been looking forward to, time to start the job they had travelled a long way to do, there had been several more blow outs between the two ninja, the golden trio and friends/family, the favoured argument of 'they are just children' coming up several times, now Naruto had been somewhat more vocal about his dislike of this comparison than his darker haired lover who had shaken his head and sighed, after all his blonde spoke enough for both of them.

There had been two tense weeks since the last blow out, a trip to the ministry of magic, and several thankfully 'normal' days, and now when Naruto and Sasuke found themselves on the scarlet train headed for hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Naruto was sat currently waving his wand around practising the proper movements required for a spell to work correctly, this was something neither Sasuke or Naruto had found difficult to learn they had quickly figured that the proper wrist movements for working a wand where similar to learning movements for some of the attacks they used back in the ninja world.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children where all currently watching this practice going on, they had all been quite put off when Sasuke and Naruto had learned what amounted of 4 years worth of work at hogwarts in less than a week, but they all (incorrectly) figured that the two had been practising during the night, something the two ninja had denied not that they where believed, when this had been pointed out, Naruto had shrugged and said '_well its the truth, you not believing me is the least of my worries_' Sasuke hadn't replied at all

"So..." Harry broke the silence, which was almost tangible,

"Who do you think they got in to teach the defence class?" he asked

"I would guess a ministry approved official, it seems the ministry is trying to interfere at hogwarts from what i have seen so far" Sasuke said, everyone stared, several people where sure he had gone mute

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked with a frown

"Well, things don't add up, like those Dementors showing up and getting Harry expelled, then the ministry denying all knowledge of it happening, them holding a full criminal trial for something as small as underage magic, something is off somewhere, so Naruto and I think that maybe the ministry is trying to interfere" Sasuke said, he had spoken quietly and slowly and when he sat back the next thing to go through his head where the words _'ok that's it i have used up all conversation skills for today at least' _

"Well that does make sense" Hermione said after a few moments of silence as the others processed what Sasuke had said, Naruto snorted,

"Of course it makes sense, Sasuke figured it all out, there's a reason why he graduated from the academy top of our class for everything" Sasuke's face scrunched up

"you would have came out above me for shadow cloning if your charka worked properly"

Naruto shrugged at this

"naa with the way they rigged my grades i was doomed to fail until they had to pass me after i learned my jutsu." Sasuke nodded he already knew this, and hardly thought it was fair, though he would admit to the fact that when they where graduating from the academy he didn't care less if Naruto graduated or not, in all he thought it had everything to do with the council, they where the ones who wanted to do stupid things, like not allowing Naruto to live a life, and almost having the blonde executed for what he had done, finding out that little bit of information did not sit well with Sasuke and it still wasn't now, Naruto broke away from the conversation he had been having the others to tilt his head at his darker haired boyfriend but Sasuke shook it off not letting Naruto in on what was bothering him.

**some time later**

After another pile of silences and conversations some of which had been created in an attempt to break the silences the train had almost made it hogwarts as the sky was beginning to darken, Harry was sitting thinking about how this journey had been relatively pleasant despite the often tense silences,

"What's the plan for when we arrive Sasu?" Naruto was the next one to break the silence this time clearly wanting to know schematics for their mission before it started, Sasuke leaned forward joining his hands together and resting his chin on them.

"Well, we need to scope out the castle get to know everything about it, now judging form what we have heard so far that will be a difficult thing to do considering things seem to move for themselves, and rooms tend to appear and disappear of their own accord, so scoping out the castle and area i think would be best left to you and your shadow clones, our job is made easier in several ways, 1. most of the more important parts of the school such as the house rooms, Dumbledore's office and I'm sure several others are password protected, 2. From what i have heard the ghosts will have some pretty good ideas on the castles layout, they are already and dead and therefore a valuable ally, they will be able to help with patrols. and finally 3. the forbidden forest, will most lightly be full of a certain furry animal and maybe a different one" Sasuke gave Naruto a pointed look at this

"that could come in handy to befriend, as they would also be able to help, particularly out in the grounds as they will know if something unusual shows up" Naruto had listened to all of this carefully but didn't respond immediately, he went over all Sasuke had said his head, before slowly nodding.

"OK, when we arrive i will send out my clones to get started on the mapping of the castle and the grounds, also for the final bit, what shall i do, i could always let Kyuu out to go and sort out that bit as for the second one, i could always send out a few more clones to meet with the ghosts" Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Your going to let Kyuu out? is that a good idea?" Naruto smirked,

"Of course besides we are getting unbalanced again letting her out will level us out" Sasuke nodded once in understanding before sitting back in his seat glancing out of the window, he recognized nothing, and this was something that kind of excited him he looked forward to finally being in a place where no one knew who he was, no one would look at him as either a piece of meat like most of the girls did or with barely concealed pity which was the look he got off most of the adults. he also silently hoped for Naruto as well, hoped that here he would have what he clearly needed more than anything... acceptance, it had always disgusted him how the villagers except for a select few treated the blonde ball of sunshine who he now called his boyfriend, that poor boy had no say in what he had been picked for and despite the fourth hockage's wishes the boy had not been treated like the hero he was supposed to be, no rather they had treated him like the demon that he housed.

Sasuke released a frustrated sigh, he wished he could come up with a way to get the villagers to understand, and he felt physically sick every time the memory of what the council had been willing to do on his return to kill his innocent team mates for his wrong doings really showed that the council all needed serious reality checks.

He glanced up when a tanned hand touched his arm, his eyes meeting concerned blue orbs, he shook his head but Naruto who seemed to have an uncanny ability to read him like a book raised an eyebrow

"just thinking about how much i want to impale the whole of the council on the end of my katana for what the wanted to do to you" he mumbled in japanese, Naruto grinned then waved his finger in Sasukes' face

"Now Sasuke that wont help me take grandma's seat will it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Maybe it will... if i do that then there will be a new council" he grumbled, Naruto's grin slipped a little

"Yeah more old people who can hate me for something i had no control over, if the current council goes the new one could be worse, better off to wait until the day when people our age can join the council" he said in response, Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I hate not to sugar coat it here Naruto but there's a chance that most of us wont live to see the day when we will be old enough to join the council" Naruto flinched, at the semi harsh reminder that every mission he went on could be his last. He glanced over at a small cough, his grin returning full force before he stood up and stretched

"Time to get ready we will be there soon right" Hermione nodded slowly her eyes widening slightly at the blonde's sudden change in attitude she hadn't been able to understand a word of what Naruto and Sasuke had been saying but even she could tell that it hadn't necessarily been a fun topic.

**Next chapter will begin as they arrive at hogwarts, again i apologise for the stupidly long wait for an update. Also i have to admit that i haven't done a proper read through of this yet so i apologise for any spelling errors or bad grammar. Chances are i will end up re-uploading this chapter at a later date =]**

**Manic **


	5. authors note

Hi guys,

I can safely say that this was not something I wanted to do, but due to things that have occurred outside the world of fan fiction I have made the decision that I need to put this fic on hiatus, I will be writing (Though sparingly) over the next few months and hopefully by the time I come back I will have a new chapter for you,

thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this over the time since I first published

see you all soon, take care and be safe

sasukeuzumaki001


End file.
